


Hurt Comfort Bingo 2020

by Sunshine_lollipops_and



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_lollipops_and/pseuds/Sunshine_lollipops_and
Summary: A series of one-shots based off these prompts https://bingobaker.com/view/2743925
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hurt Comfort Bingo 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while, but I thought I'd try to conquer my last few months of writers block with some h/c prompts. Hope you enjoy!

It was unusual that Nyota missed the incessant blabbering of one James T Kirk. It had become a custom of theirs to have what Jim laughingly called their 'girls night in' every Thursday evening, a chance to sip away at their combined wine supplies, and share the gossip they'd acquired recently. Both social creatures, with more in common than she'd care to admit, or would have believed a few years ago, they'd both enjoyed these nights enough to carry on the tradition into the years of the mission.

Not tonight though. Who would have guessed, but yet another disastrous away mission had landed the Captain in Sickbay. She'd popped by briefly today, and he'd still been unconscious and in if not critical, less than ideal state.

Spock took beta shift Thursday nights, (half the reason she and Jim had started these get togethers) so she was by herself. But Nyota was not opposed for some time alone, for reflection or just relaxation. Which is why she was surprised to hear a knock at her door.

Setting down her mug of tea and book, she heaved herself up from her sitting place on the floor, and opened the door to reveal the late caller.

"Jim?"

Standing in front of her was none other than the Captain, pale and a little shaky looking, but standing and smiling nonetheless.

"Bones let me out!"

She stood back to let him in, a little too surprised to speak, noting quietly the sheen of sweat on his face and the minute tremor of his hands. He sat (read: fell with control) into his usual place on the floor, back against the bed, still beaming at her.

"What?" He laughed, "like I'd miss our girls night, Nyota!"

He told his tale of waking up several hours ago feeling miraculously better, and being reluctantly released by McCoy, with total confidence, as if it wasn't completely obvious that it was bullshit. W

When she'd stopped by Sickbay earlier, Christine had informed her that Leonard had been finally convinced to sleep after his usual several day vigil following a Kirk injury. Not wanting to wake him from the first bit of rest he's had in days, she fired off a message to Christine, detailing how JimlJim was looking. She'd probably be able to get him to rest as well here as he would in the Sickbay.

"I feel like Sauvignon Blanc tonight, you have any left over from last week?"

She masked a snort of derision as a cough. Like she'd give him anything stronger than fruit juice in his current state. It was a mark to said state that he accepted a replicated mug of chamomile with no note of the fact that it wasn't white wine.

While he occupied himself with not spilling the tea all over himself, she read the reply from Christine. _He did seem on the mend, and should be if he managed to make it all the way to your cabin without collapsing, but any sign of relapse call me immediately._

Good. Everyone was aware that the Captain hated being confined to the Medbay, and that he would likely recover happier and faster in a place he felt more safe.

She looked back to him. Eyes already drooping.

He didn't feel to warm as she drew a comforter around his rising and falling shoulders, and so she picked her book back up again, and was engrossed.

* * *

Some time later, she jolted awake. Damn, she hadn't meant to fall asleep while on Kirk-watch, but it had been a long week, and aside from in high adrenaline battle situations, her body called the shots on when she needed to rest. Shit.

Double shit. Jim had slid from leaning against the wall to flat onto his side on the floor, and was weakly thrashing and mumbling. Not great symptoms.

In the hazy half light, she could see the almost deathly pallor of his face ( _don't think about the warp core don't think about it_ ) and the high flushes in his cheeks.

Without hesitation, she threw the opened book on her lap away and rapidly moved over to him, smacking the emergency medical comm button on her way past her padd.

"Jim? Can you hear me Jim?"

A particularly dramatic thrash brought his head into contact with the wall with a sickening thud, and he whimpered for a moment, still completely unintelligible.

As she put her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to steady him, he drew away violently, moaning anew. She withdrew quickly, cursing.

"Jim, you're on the Enterprise. It's me, Nyota, I need you to calm down."

His eyes snapped open, locking with her own. The look in them would stick with her for a long time.

Totally blank. Looking straight into her own eyes, with zero recognition.

He started to struggle even more, clearly thinking he'd been kidnapped or abducted or something, completely panicked.

She began trying again to calm him, and though she was no flappable woman, stress was colouring her voice and her movements. But it was at that point, thank god, that Leonard McCoy himself burst through the door, flanked by a full medical team and a gurney.

She knew better than to get in the way of the whirlwind of fury and efficiency that was the medical staff, and so slipped out the door. The sounds of movement and voices drifted out, orders, tricorders, and gentle Southern crooning, before the gurney came hurtling right back out, loaded up with Jim. As she looked at him being wheeled by his eyes rolled back up into his head. She looked up to McCoy. His eyes spoke of thunder. She'd hear about this tomorrow.

She went back in. Christine had stayed.

"I'm just off duty, and I'm not needed," she explained, "I thought I'd check if you were alright."

"Me?" Scowled Nyota, "I've just been napping away while our Captain was in need of medical attention, don't you worry."

"Nyota," she sighed, with the deep kindness and empathy that defined her, "that man is completely unpredictable. On my medical advice he stayed with you, and so you cannot blame yourself. He will be fine."

Scrubbing a hand across her face, Nyota sank back onto the carpet.

"Nevertheless," she said, looking back up to Christine, "the fever wouldn't have come back if I'd just sent him back to Sickbay. And McCoy will say the same when he chews me out tomorrow."

"He will," conceded Christine, meeting her gaze, "but Jim will survive. I'm not saying it was right, just that it happened, there will be no long term damage, and that tomorrow is a new day."

* * *

Of course, she felt less peaceful when Leonard was screeching at her for her negligence, but Jim's (now fully coherent again) giggles from his nearby biobed took the edge off things.

Still, next time she'd just send the damn idiot back to the bed he escaped from. Lesson learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this very quickly, without even reading over, so I'm sure there are spelling and grammar and plot errors galore, but I hope you enjoyed regardless! Sometimes it's nice just to write, without overly worrying about quality, so thanks for reading :) also, wondering if anyone knows whether there are days if the week in Star Trek verse? I know star dates and everything, but curious about Mondays and Thursdays? Anyway. Hope you're well and happy at the moment. Take care! Lots of love, xxx


End file.
